


Kinktober 2018

by Andymlf



Category: Bandom, Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andymlf/pseuds/Andymlf





	Kinktober 2018

Hi! It's Andy. You've probably come from my wattpad, so hello! And welcome to any other unfourtunate being who has stumbled across this mess.

 

I'm new to writing smut, but definitely not new to reading it, so I hope this works out. I wanted to try something new and out of my comfort zone, so here you have it.

 

Feel free to suggest anything you want to have in this compilation! (ships, kinks, format, etc.)

 

The ships I might include are klance, snowbaz, drarry, kellic, frerard, etc. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

P.S. I'm just trying this, so I'll only be posting pieces that I feel confident in. This means there may be anywhere from 0 to 40 chapters/entries. I just want to get smut-writing practice.


End file.
